Make Me Smile (Hold Me Close)
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: An AU where James and Sirius go to Lily's home. Sirius sees Petunia and makes a move.


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #10 Religious Education -** Task 2: write a story centered around holiday activities

 **Count Your Buttons:** (object) gingerbread

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 84\. Jamaica - Character: James Potter

 **December Event:** Jingle Bell Song Challenge: White Christmas by Bing Crosby – (pairing) Lily Evans/James Potter

 **Word Count: 1,122**

 **Notes: Obviously an AU, but just in case it's not obvious this is a Winter Break where the marauders are still in school!**

* * *

"I cannot believe I allowed you to rope me into this...this...horrendous activity!" said Petunia to your sister, Lily. She had her hair bound in a bun atop her head as she held a large platform in her arms.

Beside her, Lily was humming with an amused smile on her face. Lily held a box of sorts, and glanced over to her sister. "It's not as bad as you're making it to be."

"I beg to differ," Petunia said, "you have me carrying this thing just to create an edible house with the likes of…those _freaks_."

"I'd be careful not to say that around them if I were you," Lily said coolly, "they're a rather vengeful lot and would not hesitate to get back at you for such a comment."

Petunia made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. "Are you serious?!"

"Oh yes, quite serious."

"You would feed your sister to the slaughtering wolves!"

"Funny you would say something like that."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Ohhh nothing."

Petunia shook with rage and huffed. "Mother will hear about this. Mark my words!"

Lily snorted. "There's no need to worry about anything," she said, "I'm only joking."

Petunia straightened up and puffed out her chest. "It better be a joke, or you'll have to deal with me after they leave."

Lily rolled her eyes as they arrived at their home. Their parents were having a small vacation to themselves before coming home on Christmas Eve. That left the two sisters to their own devices for a week until their return.

Petunia wanted to do nothing but watch the finer shows on the Telly whereas Lily wanted her friends over. Petunia was outnumbered by the fact that Lily's friend had already arrived as they were out getting the things that Lily wanted to create with her friends.

So when Petunia saw two male figures in their yard, she huffed to herself and squared her shoulders while Lily approached the boys with her box in her arms.

"James! Sirius! I'm so happy you could make it," Lily said as she moved to be engulfed into their arms.

"We wouldn't turn down such a generous invitation," James replied with a smirk.

"Moony couldn't make it because he had to take care of his animal problem," Sirius said in the middle of cough, "and Wormtail had other plans, so you've got us." His eyes swept over to Petunia.

Petunia swallowed before looking indifferent. "The two of you must have those ridiculous names as well as those others mentioned," she said.

James raised an eyebrow, and Lily shook her head. Sirius grinned widely at Petunia.

"As a matter of fact, that dashing gentlemen standing next to Lily is James, also known as Prongs," Sirius said before bowing, "and me, a dark haired handsome lad myself is Sirius, also known as Padfoot."

Petunia turned her nose up to the air. "I would say it's a pleasure, but I hardly think so."

"Ah, but the word pleasure come from your mouth anyway," Sirius said, "A pleasure to meet you as well, Miss…?"

"Petunia," she said in a clipped tone.

"Miss Petunia," Sirius continued, "such a lovely name for a lovely lady."

"Laying it on thick already," Lily whispered to James.

James snickered. "You know he gets much worse, Lily. Taught him everything I know."

Lily covered her mouth. "She's going to have a stroke."

James shook his head. "We can't have that too soon," he murmured before clearing his throat, "Alright you two, we have some structures to build," he interjected.

Sirius perked up with a grin. "And then to eat?"

/

Inside the small, cozy home the four young adults were inside decorating and building the gingerbread houses.

James and Lily were making great progress with the exception of James 'accidentally' brushing against Lily because their gingerbread were close to one another.

Petunia made it a point to be farther away from the three in the corner, muttering to herself about how idiotic it was that she was doing this rather than watching things on the Telly. Because of her muttering, she had involuntarily distracted herself long enough for someone to maneuver their way over to her.

Sirius wiggled his brows and leaned closer to Petunia. "Are you sure that you don't want _any_ help?" he whispered with a large grin, "I would most certainly be available to do so."

"I most certainly do _not_ want _your-_ Ah!" Petunia's finger slipped from the icing on her gingerbread house and knocked the wall over. In frustration, she tried smashing the other side and missed, falling into Sirius because he had been so close.

Sirius instinctively held Petunia and leaned into her neck. "I most certainly do."

The color of Petunia's rose in red at the closeness between her and Sirius; the smell of peppermint filled her nostrils, and her mind began to slowly cloud. She quickly scrambled out of his hold and stammered. "D-Don't do that again!"

"Save you?" Sirius said with a raised brow.

"I don't need to be saved," she argued, "I am capable of handling myself." Petunia looked around at the seemingly empty room sans the two of them and closed her fist. "And where did the others go?!"

"Maybe they left for the other room to give us a little bit of alone time to get to know one another," Sirius suggested with a wicked grin.

The color that faded from Petunia's neck rose to her cheeks as she cleared her throat. "I need to get more frosting. Excuse me." She walked by him to the other room as quickly as she could.

Sirius tilted his head as she walked away from him; he whistled.

A disgruntled noise sounded near the door, and Sirius began to laugh. "I'll soon have you, Miss Petunia Evans! Just you wait!"

/

Out of Sirius's sight, Petunia leaned against the wall and smiled softly to herself, playing with her fingers.

It wasn't until a throat cleared in front of her that it was noted that Petunia wasn't alone. She looked up to see an expectant looking Lily and an amused, smug James standing far yet close enough to her.

"What are you looking at?" Petunia snapped before turning away; she couldn't shake the feeling of 'Padfoot' being so close to her. The faint smell of peppermint was in her nose, and it irked Petunia that it had to come from that boy.

Petunia cursed in her mind; she was supposed to dislike the likes of guys like James and Sirius, even her sister! Yet, she couldn't help but want to be touched by the wizard once more.

She may begin to like making the gingerbread houses after all.


End file.
